The Gielinor Times/Issue Twenty-Two
VYRE HOARDS ATTACK VARROCK On Essianday 19th Bennath, Misthalin’s capitol city of Varrock was attacked as a large group of Vampyres took the eastern sky and attacked the city. Historically, Vampyres are blocked from travelling out of Morytania due to a barrier around the river Salve which was put there by seven priestly warriors in the year 1200 of the fourth age. However, scientists and magi are baffled as to not only how the Salve barrier was removed or breached for such a long period of time to allow these Vampyre hoards across, but also as to why they’re doing it. Apart from this phenomenon, there has only been one other incident at which a large group of Vampyres crossed the blessed River. On 19th Rentra Year 169 of the Fifth Age, Vampyre hoards converged at the Zamorak claimed Saradominian church Paterdermus and were met by an army that were successful in holding back the Vampyres. The only explanation that researchers can come up with as to why they’re attacking is that they’re doing it on the orders of their leader, Lord Loweniel Vergidyad Drakan – Commonly referred to as just “Lord Drakan.” Researchers say “He has probably ordered the attack on the city because of two reasons. A) Due to the return of the gods, Drakan feels that he needs to remind them of how powerful he is before a god turns on Morytania to claim it as their own, and B) Due to Guthix’s edicts falling, Lord Drakan is now able to seek revenge on Varrock after they defeated him during his war against Misthalin in the year 1100 of the Fourth Age.” The current state of the City of Varrock isn’t completely known as the city has gone into lockdown. However, we do know that shortly after Varrock was attacked by the large group of Vyres, many defenders of the city were taken in as prisoners. The people who remained defending the city have come together to create a group known as “The Resistance”. Citizens of Varrock have been evacuating through various methods and taking refuge in Southern Misthalin after Duke Logan of The Duchy of Lumbridge has erected refugee camps in both Draynor and Lumbridge whilst the extremely wounded are being taken to Lumbridge Castle to undergo medical treatment. The Gielinor Times’ thoughts are with the victims of the horrific event. Roland O’Rielly - War Correspondent – The Gielinor Times AGREVIAN EMPIRE FORMED FROM KANDAR SEGREGATION On Essianday 11th Bennath, the now Emperor Edward I took to the streets of Burthrope and conducted a speech in which announced the unity of the lands of Kandarin and Anglia, thus forming the Agrevian Empire. To add a bit of context to the Emperor himself, Edward Artemis Aren-Grey is of not only a member of the famously notable and ancient magical Aren Family, but also of the Grey Family: a family whose previous patriarch, the late Varis Grey, was King of Asgarnia for a short while before Kandarin invaded, Duke of Yanillie after he was removed from the throne of Asgarnia and CEO of The Grey Corporation. In his speech, Emperor Edward I spoke of the peace that The Agrevian Empire would bring to the united lands; promising an Empire that will “define an Age” which “protects her citizens at every step”. Historically, the Grey bloodline has always had trouble managing to look after their land and its people. This is shown by the late Varis Grey’ poor example of dealing with ‘family issues’ which lead to his son, Galastus Grey, rising up against his father; claiming that he was a corrupt leader. In turn, this lead to Kandarin invading Asgarnia, removing Varis from power and placing the then Emperor Joseph Adalhard I into power: the man who some strongly consider to be the reason as to why Asgarnia is segregated and had so much trouble for some years. In an interview with Emperor Edward I, he explained how he plans to make the Empire work better than the segregated Kandarin ever could. “Anglia's lush farm lands, Camelot's bountiful resources, Arenvale's magical affinity. Together, these will give us the fuel we need to grow greater, and survive anything. We continue to create jobs and form councils of law and advising. We are already on our way to greatness, one day at a time.” Kandarin has always been one of the most powerful Kingdoms in Gielinor, closely followed by Misthalin and Asgarnia. So, with this new Empire promising prosperity and safety: it goes without saying that people are interested, if not concerned as to how they’ll tackle the always increasing God Wars Two threat. When confronted about this, the Emperor made clear that he has no intention of fighting any god; claiming that, should the gods ever come to Agrevia, people will be evacuated and the gods can do as they please. Emperor Edward I promised an Empire of safety; a land where citizens can live in peace – knowing that its government has its best interests in mind and if a threat does come, their safety will be its priority. Is it too good to be true? Only time will tell. The Gielinor Times wishes Emperor Edward I all the best of luck with his venture and hopes that Agrevia will have a long and prosperous life. Esmeralda Salmassi, CEO and Editor-In-Chief – The Gielinor Times FALADOR SET TO BUILD DUEL ARENA 2.0 After a failed attempt to bring a snippet of the Al Kharidian duel arena to Falador in a combat tournament, Overlord Vile have decided to take it to the next level and build their own duel arena in the white city. This is a scheme set out by Overlord Vile to enable citizens to have a location that not only offers a place where people can “bash each other’s heads in”, but one that they hope will bring some attention back to the lone white city and improve their economy and standard of living. Costing around 500K GP, no details can currently be given as to when the build will take place or how long it is planned to take. However, we do know that Avery Enterprises will be building the Duel Arena and that Overlord Vile hopes to strike a deal with Brock Avery, CEO of Avery Enterprises, in which the overall cost of the build will be decreased. At a first glance, this build can be seen as a waste of money; something that could lead to an economic downturn – Something that, due to Falador’s independence, could be extremely dangerous if neighbouring Kingdoms don’t come to their aid. However, should Overlord Vile’s assumption become reality: the Duel Arena will bring aspiring heroes and warriors to Falador to beat the unbeatable, thus resulting in local trade improving as sales potentially increase. This, in turn, should boost the economy and bring Falador into its economic golden age. Esmeralda Salmassi, CEO and Editor-In-Chief – The Gielinor Times Category:Custom Content Category:Documents Category:In-Character History Category:Organization Category:The Gielinor Times